Dark Horse
by Macx
Summary: sequel to Phoenix. “You, with your wishes and dreams of a perfect world, would you pardon this man?” Enma wanted to know. “Oh, I forgot, you already pushed a pardon for another criminal. A mass murderer.“ Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Dark Horse   
Sequel to Phoenix 

Dark Horse:   
1. One who achieves unexpected support and success as a political candidate, typically during a party's convention.   
2. A little-known, unexpectedly successful entrant, as in a horserace. 

AUTHOR: Macx and Lara Bee 

DISCLAIMER: not mine. Definitely not! I just play with them and hope I tread on no one's toes. 

Author's Voice of Warning (aka Author's Note):   
English is not my first language; it's German. This is the best I can do. Any mistakes you find in here, collect them and you might win a prize g> The spell-checker said everything's okay, but you know how trustworthy those thingies are... 

ARCHIVE: yes 

WARNINGS: Muraki + Enma-Daiou... not a good combination. Be ready for a nasty surprise. 

References made to earlier stories in this series, beginning with Darkness Unleashed. 

TYPE: yaoi 

RATING: NC-17, just to be safe 

FEEDBACK: empty inbox seeks emails g> 

The pain had been less in these last few days. Physical sensations were no longer just the agony of healing wounds, of skin scarring, of muscles healing. It was by now suffused by the pleasure he felt coming from deep within his soul, stemming from his observation of his most favorite project. 

A thin smile crossed the handsome face and the tall, slender man gazed at the wide expanse of garden. It was an illusion, like so many things, but if he entered the garden he would smell the flowers, could touch the trees, and he would feel the wind ruffle his hair. Still, nothing was real. He was encased in a bubble, a realm within a realm, and he couldn't leave. He could roam around it, but he could not enter the much larger dimension that housed his prison. 

Everything was perfect here; everything. Even him. Healing from deep wounds, from burns so bad he should be dead, he was still perfect. The pain was perfect, too. It belonged to him. 

"Enjoying the view?" he asked into the quietness of the whole setting. 

There was a barely audible rustle of silk and then the very powerful presence of his keeper. 

"You seem to," Enma-Daiou remarked. "How unlike you, Kazutaka." 

Muraki grinned. "The entertainment is lacking." 

"You're not here to be entertained." 

"Ah, yes." 

He should have died within the fires of the hell serpent, the black fire shikigami, but someone had saved him. He had been in agony from the wounds, but his mind had pierced through the physical sensations, had looked into the bottomless, black gaze of his savior, and he knew he was doomed. 

The eyes of his master, showing no compassion, just the cold blackness of space, of the universe, of eternity. Eyes that were as cool as diamonds, just as sharp, and set into a face that was beautiful and disgusting him in one. 

His master. 

He sneered. 

Enma-Daiou owned him, body and soul. He had taken him as his servant, had offered him a deal the young Muraki had been unable to decline, and he was caught in the intricate web this manipulative bastard wove. 

"You are playing a dangerous game." 

Enma-Daiou stepped behind him, not touching but very much entering his personal space. Then again, Muraki knew he had no personal space here. In this world, this prison, he was only alive because of the will of the Lord of Hades. He served a purpose and Enma had decided it wasn't over yet. 

It was the only reason why he had saved him. 

"By saving you again? Maybe. I just hate to see something that I so painstakingly cultured die so senselessly. You cost me too much to let you off easily with death, Kazutaka." 

Muraki chuckled sardonically. Oh yes, he had been cultured. The last generation of a project Enma-Daiou had finally deemed complete. The only viable one among many. His madness had been planned, his fractured and jaded mind, his viciousness, his cold-heartedness and his immoral behavior. 

"You freed him," Muraki murmured. "How intriguing." 

"It was time. You played him very well, my pet. You pushed him right into my hands." 

"He always was yours." 

"As a shinigami, yes, but there is so much more to him, so much potential." 

One long finger stroked over Muraki's neck, running over healing burn scars and the man shivered. Faint pain trickled along his nerve endings. 

"He is in my hands, just like you are, but unlike Tsuzuki, you have only little more to offer to me." 

He refused to show an emotion. Muraki thought it was a mistake to unleash what was inside Tsuzuki, to give him such access to a power that could flatten whole realms. Tsuzuki might be only half demon, but the power was enormous. Muraki had tasted that power before and found it delicious. He still wanted Tsuzuki, wanted to taste him, wanted to take that perfect body and show him heights only Muraki was able to let him experience. 

Tsuzuki was a lab experiment. Enma-Daiou had changed one setting, had given Tsuzuki what he had been so afraid of, and he had bound him to his most dangerous shikigami. 

Yes, life would be interesting around here, Muraki decided, trying to ignore the teasing caress that inflamed his still aching skin. Hell fire was vicious and while Enma-Daiou had kept him alive, his body was still human and healed slowly. 

Enma knew that. Oh, he knew that only too well. 

° ° ° 

Time passed in his little world of no-time. It was funny, actually. He felt like laughing sometimes, but only sometimes. Wounds healed, time flowed, and he was watching it all. 

Outside, looking in. Or was he inside and looking out? 

Muraki didn't care. He was a watcher who had no influence on proceedings, believed dead or vanished by the others, and sometimes he enjoyed his voyeuristic view of the shinigami serving Enma-Daiou. 

He definitely enjoyed Tsuzuki. 

The delicious soul was starting to become even more interesting than before. When he had first laid eyes on his prey he had been fascinated by his appearance, especially the amethyst eyes. Later, he had touched and tasted this delightful specimen and he had craved more; always more. 

But Enma-Daiou had reined him in. Too bad. 

Muraki watched. 

He watched the bond grow between Tsuzuki and his shikigami, the shikigami that had nearly destroyed him in turn. The fires of Hell still showed their marks on him in form of scars Enma refused to mend and let disappear. Muraki didn't care. 

He watched as Hisoka's bonds to his partner became more intimate and he smiled to himself. Yes, the boy was delightful as well. Such a nice pair. 

And he witnessed the freedom of the most dangerous shikigami ever to be born. 

It made him laugh. 

_Enma, my friend, I think you didn't plan that, he thought with a mad touch to his mind. Not at all._

Muraki was too good at being what he was not to let an opportunity like this pass. 

"Feeling gracious today?" 

The voice held a definite note of mockery and unnaturally colored eyes sought out the target of the words. 

"You know what you're doing, right?" the taunt continued with an almost leisurely quality. "You're creating a monster." 

"The monster is already there," Enma-Daiou only said, smiling coldly. 

"Ah, yes, the beast of his heritage, the demon blood. But you are forming it, you are setting it free." The unnatural eyes danced with mirth. "It's just not going according to plan. He still has control." A chuckle could be heard. "You never thought that bonding him to Touda would actually give him mastery over the darkness, right? You thought darkness and darkness would combine, tear out of him, create what you've been waiting for so long." 

Enma smiled more. "He can't escape destiny." 

"Destiny, fate, manipulation, whatever." 

The white-clad figure shrugged, walking over to a delicate piece of art. Slender fingers ran over the smooth marble. 

"You're losing, Enma, and you know it. You can't get to him. He's no longer playing your game. Your pawn has started his own rebellion without even knowing it." 

"I never lose." 

"Of course not," was the sarcastic reply. 

_No_, Muraki thought sarcastically, _you never lose. But there's a first time for everything, my dear Lord of Hades. Even for you._

And then Tsuzuki surprised them both, even Muraki, as he had to confess. 

He confronted Enma over something as menial as a servant to the eternal being. Muraki only laughed mockingly. 

° ° ° 

Tsuzuki Asato stood in front of the residence of Enma-Daiou, the Lord of Meifu. He had been here once before, seeking answers to questions that had plagued him ever since Muraki's words about his past. About his genealogy. Well, back then he had come out of that conversation with his powers unleashed, Touda bonded to his very soul, and a lot more problems than before. 

And the understanding that Enma-Daiou was a manipulative bastard. 

Now he was back, without really wanting to be here. He needed answers only one person could give him, and he doubted he would get them easily. 

tbc... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hm, has the first shock worn off?**

**Yes?**

**Okay, here's the next one... :)**

* * *

Walking into the gigantic place that shamed Sohryu's palace, he passed busy servants of which none tried to stop him. There were a few hushed whispers and he felt something inside of him stir as it met the aura of the master of this place. Tsuzuki clamped down on it.

But memories came back.

_A flawless hand reached out, the richly decorated sleeve of the exquisite robe sliding over pale skin, and Tsuzuki tried to shy away, but he was paralyzed._

_Cool fingers touched his forehead -_

_- and the world exploded._

_The darkness within him, the power he had always harbored even when he was still alive, soared, free and unbound. It flooded his mind, pulled his consciousness with it, and Tsuzuki screamed._

He pushed the emotions away, gritting his teeth against the churning darkness that was his heritage.

:Tsuzuki: Touda whispered and touched him gently, reining in the first tendrils of fury.

Tsuzuki inhaled sharply, stopping in front of the doors that led into the main chamber.

:It'll be fine: the fire shikigami murmured, stroking over his presence and Tsuzuki took an immense strength from him.

:I doubt it: the shinigami answered and pushed open the doors.

The main room was held in luxurious wood, gilded walls, tapestries and paintings. Nothing too overwhelming, but still a mark of power and wealth. Tsuzuki ignored everything, his eyes roaming around the room which was mostly dark. The shadows were of the deepest black and he felt the presence of the entity close by.

"Tsuzuki," a voice came out of nowhere, echoing all around him. "Welcome again."

Tsuzuki's eyes narrowed as a shadow coalesced into the richly dressed figure of his lord. He didn't so much as show respect in the smallest way, just coldly met the black eyes. A smile crossed Enma's lips.

"Ah, I see. I should have known you would come here only for that, my shinigami."

The power twitched at the too sweat words, at the implications. Touda stroked over the core of steel, over the blackness he shared with his master, and Tsuzuki forced himself to breathe slowly.

"He doesn't deserve this!" Tsuzuki stated, readying himself for whatever might come.

"Oh?"

"You drove him into this rage of madness. Whatever crimes he committed, there is an end to punishment. He must have served his sentence by now!"

Enma-Daiou looked at him, the black eyes cold and calculating. "I did not drive him anywhere, Tsuzuki Asato. I stopped him, as I did before. The human mind, even one merged with a demon, will be overwhelmed from time to time and needs a guiding hand."

A guiding hand? Enma-Daiou had knocked Ryu out, taken the accumulation of demonic power and dissipated it. That was all. He had let this go on as far as it had, then just walked in and snapped his fingers!

"Of course I waited," the entity answered his thoughts, making Tsuzuki aware of how open he was to this being.

"Stop invading my thoughts!"

The power sizzled and Touda shifted uncomfortably.

Enma tilted his head. "I can do as I please, Tsuzuki. All of you are my servants."

"You have no right to..."

Something slammed into him, pushed him back against the wall, and he looked into the dark eyes of the Lord of Meifu, and he saw more in there than he ever wanted to. He saw the depth of the universe, the end of the world, the birth of a new one, the power to give life and to take it.

"I, Tsuzuki, have every right. I am Enma-Daiou and you will not command me."

And the darkness screamed to the surface, tearing out of Touda's hold, pushing the fire serpent back along the bond and into his own mind. Tsuzuki snarled and batted the hand away, disgusted by the simple touch. Power wafted around him, hissed and snapped and growled, ready to strike.

Enma-Daiou had moved back, chuckling, hands at his side.

"Do you challenge me, Tsuzuki Asato?"

"Whatever it takes!"

"To do what? Reverse a life time sentence?"

"Just give him a chance!"

"A chance for what? Happiness?" Enma-Daiou tsked. "Happiness is for other people, my dear Tsuzuki."

Hearing the words Ryu had uttered so forlornly himself was the last straw that broke the camel's back. Tsuzuki gave a yell of anger and the power howled around him, lifting the coat like black wings behind him, ruffling his hair, the violet eyes glowing with a fire of their demon heritage.

"Bastard!" Tsuzuki yelled. "You love to see him in pain!"

"No. I do not delight in another's pain like a creature of Hell, but he serves the sentence I placed on him." Enma tilted his head. "What would you do, Tsuzuki? Would you pardon such a crime?"

Tsuzuki was breathing hard, the pressure increasing, the loss of control imminent. Touda's attempts to rein him back in were like rain trying to cool a volcanic outbreak.

"Would you?" Enma teased. "Do you even know what he did?"

He raised a hand and before Tsuzuki could react, a small amount of power collected and briefly touched him. Nausea spread and he felt the reaction of his own darkness to the unwanted touch. It screamed, it lashed out at the being that had dared come so close.

And then the memories came. Images from another one's life, memories of a time he had never lived, of an existence that wasn't his own, and he cried out at the pressure that increased in his head.

"No! Stop!"

"You never knew the true extent of his crimes, did you?" Enma-Daiou whispered, the voice right behind him.

Tsuzuki yelled and lashed out once more, but he couldn't hit the highest of beings. He whimpered as he witnessed Ryu's life through Ryu's eyes, through his memories. He groaned as he felt the horror and despair, the pain of his new existence, and he saw the deal.

"You, with your wishes and dreams of a perfect world, would you pardon this man?" Enma wanted to know. "Oh, I forgot, you already pushed a pardon for another criminal. A mass murderer."

And Tsuzuki attacked. Half blind from the agony in his head, the voice driving him beyond reason, he flung what he had forward - only to have something yank him back with such force he cried out in pain as his mind seemed to be split in two, as he was forced down, on his knees, as something towered over him, holding him in a tight grasp that was like claws digging into his skin.

:Tsuzuki, no: Touda roared.

There was a displacement of magical energy and Tsuzuki was suddenly held in a very firm, physical embrace, locking his arms at his sides, and a harsh voice whispered,

"Don't. Tsuzuki, no. You can't."

"Let. Me. Go," he snarled at his shikigami, trying to free himself from an iron hold.

"No."

"That's an order, Touda! Let me go!"

The hold tightened and Tsuzuki felt Touda's own energy wrap itself tightly around the darkness, which was fighting back, biting and clawing and ripping at the shields.

Touda winced a little, but he wouldn't let him go.

"I can't obey you, master," the serpent shikigami murmured, his mouth next to his ear, his voice soft and intense. "Tsuzuki... please... don't let him do this to you. Don't let him manipulate you."

Tsuzuki trembled, tightly locked in his shikigami's hold, his soul burning with the desire to pay back all he had suffered because of this being.

Enma-Daiou just met his gaze calmly.

Touda rested his head against Tsuzuki's neck. "Please," he whispered, his breath hot against Tsuzuki's skin. "Please!"

He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply.

"Tsuzuki," the Lord of Hades could be heard. "In my shoes, you would grant him his freedom?"

"He doesn't deserve this!" Tsuzuki growled, his power still sizzling at his finger tips.

Touda hadn't let go of him, enveloping him in his aura, stroking over the sharp blades of his master's power, shivering every now and then. Tsuzuki was faintly aware that he was hurting his shikigami, that what Touda was doing was to help, but the anger and fury lashed out at whatever it could find. Right now it was the one person able to truly stop him. Touda was ready to do everything, even cut into his own soul, to do so.

"He deserves everything I decide to do to him."

"No! All you want is for him to suffer, but he has for thousands of years!"

Darkness scorched over Touda's shield, seeking a way out, and the shikigami instinctively held on again, suppressing a moan.

:Tsuzuki: came the weak whisper, the plea. :Don't let him taunt you. He wants to rile you into attacking him:

:Let him...:

:No:

"No crime can go unpunished, Tsuzuki. You know that. It's my choice what to do with a soul." Enma smiled again.

"Then at least give him a little leniency! He deserves happiness."

The Lord of Hades looked at him, tilting his head, the same calculating look in his eyes again as before.

"I already grant him freedom by allowing the shikigami's presence. I could just as well remove him from my realm."

Tsuzuki snarled, protectiveness rising. Touda shuddered and for a brief moment his hold loosened, but he collected himself, holding back to be ready should Tsuzuki unleash what curled inside him, whispering through his every molecule.

"If you dare touch Rikugo..."

"I would only restrict his visits. He would no longer be able to reach the Palace of Candles."

"You're a cold-hearted bastard," the shinigami growled.

"I am Enma-Daiou. One day you'll be in the same position and you will see that this comes with the job description."

Tsuzuki froze, his breath catching in his lungs. "W-what...?"

For a moment the power dropped and Touda's golden eyes snapped open, blinking at the Lord of Hades from behind the tousled head. He echoed Tsuzuki's stammer.

"It's too soon now, Tsuzuki Asato, but you will be me one day. Completely."

"I will never be like you!" Tsuzuki screamed. "I still feel!"

"And those emotions make you both strong and vulnerable. Tell me, Asato... what is it worth to you that I give Ryu a measure of freedom?"

Tsuzuki felt sick at the personal address, the sweet voice. He clenched his hands into fists, felt Touda's caress, his silent pleas to keep himself in check.

"What do you mean by freedom?"

"I will allow him to leave the Palace, but only to go to GensouKai. Ryu will be able to see his lover. Isn't that what you want?"

Yes, it was what he wanted. Ryu deserved this. Even now, knowing everything, Tsuzuki was still convinced of it.

"All I ask is for someone to take his place while he is gone, Enma went on. He is the master of the Palace of Candles. Such a place cannot go without supervision, without a caretaker. Would you be willing to take his place? Would you remain in his place should he never return?"

"He will return!" Tsuzuki stated firmly.

"Are you willing to bet your life as a shinigami on it?" Suddenly Enma-Daiou was right in front of him. "Are you willing to take his place for eternity should he split?"

Tsuzuki didn't flinch, didn't even twitch a muscle. He believed in Ryu. The Count would want to be with Rikugo, but he would never abandon the Palace.

"He won't leave," he repeated.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So you will take his place."

No wince, no hesitation, no flinching. "Yes."

:Tsuzuki:

:Shut up:

Touda did, but he was sending his disbelief, his confusion.

Enma-Daiou chuckled. "So be it. I will allow him to leave the Palace and Meifu, but for no longer than forty-eight hours in a row. Should he not return by the end of the assigned time, you will become the master of the Palace of Candles, Tsuzuki Asato."

He nodded and straightened, locking his powers down again.

:Let go: he told his shikigami coldly, and Touda obeyed.

The fire serpent met the dark eyes of the highest entity in Meifu, sending his own message. Should Tsuzuki tell him to, he would protect this master even against the likes of Enma-Daiou. Enma just smiled coldly, then turned and his form melted into the shadows.

Tsuzuki exhaled sharply, tremors racing through his body as everything that had just happened set in.

He had challenged Enma-Daiou...

He had...

Gods!

And he had survived, making a deal for Ryu in the process.

He walked out of the palace like in a trance, followed by Touda who was utterly silent. Only when they were a good distance from the building did the fire serpent speak up.

"Tsuzuki?"

"Hm?"

"You know what you just did?"

"Challenge Enma-Daiou you mean? Yes." He smiled slightly, hands stuffed in his pockets, trying to suppress a shiver.

"I meant making a deal that has you on the losing end. What were you thinking?" Touda demanded, stopping him with a sharp jerk at his upper arm.

Tsuzuki met the whirling golden eyes calmly. "I know what I'm doing, Touda."

"Oh really? You sold yourself to Enma-Daiou! Should the Count decide not to return, you'll be stuck as his replacement!"

He smiled slightly. :You don't understand, hm: he sent.

:No, I don't: Touda raged. :You let him manipulate you:

Tsuzuki reached out and cupped his shikigami's face. A thumb stroked over the high cheekbone.

:Actually, this time it was the other way around, Touda. Don't worry. I won't be stuck as the new master of the Candles. I trust Ryu. Even if he should miss the appointed time, I doubt Enma will pass his sentence on to me.:

:W-what:

Another smile. :Didn't you hear him? Don't you think he has plans with me... with us? He freed my power, bonded me to you as my control mechanism and balance, and he said I will be in his place one day. I doubt I can be part of his plans if I'm stuck in a building full of candles for the rest of Time.:

:You're waging a lot on that assumption, Tsuzuki: Touda murmured, catching the hand and holding it. :He might be playing you:

:He always is and I no longer play by his rules:

°

"You're cultivating yourself your own death," Muraki simply said, smiling coldly. "He will kill you if you continue like this."

"Life without risk loses its appeal. After a few thousand years you need a little change," the Lord of Hades replied casually.

"Liar."

Power flared, but Muraki stood his ground. For the past decade he had gotten to know the manipulative creature Enma-Daiou was, and he knew his games.

"You thought you could trigger him with the release of his demonic power, by giving him Touda, but the shikigami didn't play along. He protects his master fiercely, tames the beast he is, the ruthlessness of the demonic strength Tsuzuki has. Your experiment failed."

"No, it's running just fine." Enma placed a finger under Muraki's chin and smiled seductively. "What makes you think I didn't want it to go like this?"

Muraki's laughed coldly. "Maybe because I still live? What am I by now? Plan C?"

The finger was removed and Enma played with a strand of fine, silvery hair. "You are what your family made of you Muraki Kazutaka. A creature of darkness, life that should not have been born, my servant, my pawn, and still so expendable."

"Ah, yes, the threats. By now I know them all." He moved back a step and Enma's fingers slipped out of his hair. "Still you keep me. For entertainment."

Black eyes burned into silver ones and Muraki stood his ground as the powerful, immortal being pushed him against the wall, deceptively slender hands holding him like a vice. Compared to this man, he was weak. His powers, given to him by genetic experiments run by his own family, were nothing. But he was also secure in the knowledge that he was still part of Enma's plan. Enma needed him. He was his back-up plan.

So he smiled tauntingly.

Enma's smile was cold and calculating in return. There was no warmth, no compassion. That didn't come with the job description as the Lord of Hades, the ruler of the underworld.

"Yes, you still have your use, Muraki," the handsome being murmured and ran manicured fingernails over the soft, white skin of Muraki's neck. "You serve me. I made you, I gave you purpose, I can easily take it away should I tire of you."

Muraki knew what would come and he would enjoy it like he did so many things in his twisted life. An outsider might call it rape, but for him it was consensual. He might be unable to deny Enma his wishes, but he wanted it just as badly. Enma liked to play.

Sometimes Muraki wondered if he had rubbed off on the eternal being or if Enma had manipulated his mind just a little more when he had been taken into his service.

A harsh mouth covered his, demanding entry, and he surrendered to the assault, feeling that mouth ravage his own, then trail little biting kisses down his neck. There was no love, just lust. Primal lust and domination. Muraki surrendered to the much more powerful creature and he took what was given.

The night was long. The day even more so. Eternity in the underworld was... never-ending. He was Enma's pawn against Tsuzuki and the other shinigami, he was his plaything, he was his back-up plan. And he would enjoy each and ever day, whatever he was given, to the fullest.

Enma-Daiou had given him life and purpose, he had made him his tool, and Muraki followed his own agenda while fulfilling the high being's plans.

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

It had been twenty-four hours since his confrontation with Enma-Daiou over Ryu's freedom. Twenty-four hours in which he had relived the shock at his own audacity. It had taken a while to settle in, but finally it had. Hisoka had given him room, waiting until Tsuzuki was ready to talk. Thankfully the scolding words had been few. 

Tsuzuki had sworn Touda into silence about what had happened. He would tell Ryu first, then come to GensouKai and deliver the news to Rikugo in person. 

Tsuzuki knew that by all rights, he should be with his partner and lover on this beautiful day. The sun was out, the trees were blooming in gentle, pink and white colors, there was a fresh breeze blowing, and it was a weekend. No work, no office, no pending cases, nothing more important than private time. 

But here he was, on the roof of the Palace of Candles, gazing out over the widespread landscape around him. There was nothing for miles. Just forest. Somewhere in the distance was the Judicial building with all its bustle of undead life, of eighteen shinigami in the Shokan Division who had all gone home, except for those working their cases over the weekend because they were close to ending them. There were all those assistants, secretaries, typists, archivists, delivery boys and girls, all the employees a normal business had, right down to the kitchen staff. If he didn't know better, Tsuzuki might just believe he was in the world of the living. 

Well, Meifu was like a mirror image of it anyway. 

Somewhere out there he had his own place, a place he spent time at now and then when he didn't go to the world of the living to enjoy two days among people who were still alive. Or be with Hisoka, his partner, now his lover, the person closer to him than anyone. 

Except maybe one. 

No one could get as close as Touda with the bond they shared. 

On this beautiful day now he was here, on the roof of the Palace, looking at one of the only two beings living here. 

Face turned to the sun, black hair ruffled by the wind, the man looked completely relaxed, almost at peace. He had foregone his usually so formal wear, now only dressed in black pants and a white shirt. The top buttons had been undone, the sleeves rolled up. 

Tsuzuki studied the face he had come to accept in the last weeks. It was a face he had longed to see for close to seventy years, a face hidden by invisibility, a face that didn't fit his image of who the man behind the mask was. 

There was a name going with that face, a name that gave nothing away about the man himself, but it was a better address than the formal title, though even that wasn't really formal any more. It had been the only way to address him, that was it. 

Suddenly the man turned his head and the closed eyes cracked open, revealing blood red irises. Non-human but still so much more humane than what they symbolized. Like Tsuzuki's eye color, these showed the demonic heritage, though unlike Tsuzuki who had been born with it, the Count hadn't been. He had absorbed a devil in a vain attempt to free himself from a vicious curse he had brought upon himself. He had become that devil, at least to a degree. He had its power, its eyes, its aura, and whenever he dropped the shields completely, the slightly pointed ears were another addition. 

"Shouldn't you be off to enjoy the weekend?" came the soft question, accompanied by a little smile. 

Tsuzuki shrugged and sank down beside the Count. 

No, wait, he told himself. He's Ryu. The man who was invisible to all was the Count. The man he was looking at, who he had gotten to know in the past weeks, who meant something to one of his shikigami, that was Ryu. 

Rikugo was good for Ryu. So much had changed ever since those two had gotten together. Tsuzuki knew about the fears and pains, about the lingering thoughts of the man he was now looking at, that Rikugo would one day tire of having to come here to see him. Ryu was bound to the Palace and Palace grounds. He was a prisoner. This was his punishment. 

But Rikugo loved him. Tsuzuki firmly believed there was a solution for this. 

"I want to ask you something, Ryu," he finally said. 

Red eyes cast him a curious look. 

Tsuzuki didn't know why he suddenly felt so at ease with the very man who had sexually harassed him at every possible opportunity, a man who had made advances, who had tried to get him into bed - or hadn't he? How serious had Ryu been? 

The question had been spooking around his head lately. 

The Count hadn't so much as touched him in an intimate way, let alone said something, ever since... well... a while. Before Rikugo had appeared on the scene. There had been nothing at all. Tsuzuki hadn't really noticed it until the relationship with Rikugo had come up. 

"What?" the master of the Palace asked. 

"Were you ever serious about what you said to me in the past?" 

Raven eyebrows shot up. "Said what?" 

Tsuzuki smiled slightly. Ryu was buying time. He had seen a flash of shock cross that handsome face. 

And Ryu was devilishly handsome. It was part of the deal he had made so long ago with a creature of Hell. He was handsome, beautiful... perfect. 

"When you said I'd have to repay my debts with my body. When you advanced on me, touched me... kissed me." 

"I never kissed you," Ryu interrupted him quickly. 

"Are you sure?" 

There was a little flash again, this time of regret. Tsuzuki was hazarding a guess here because he couldn't clearly recall what had happened when he had been quarantined at the Palace, but he thought he remembered soft lips touching his forehead. A gentle, loving kiss. 

"Are you?" Tsuzuki repeated. 

The red eyes held an expression of fright, then they turned away. 

"I wanted to kiss you," he murmured. "But I didn't. I never did." 

Tsuzuki let it slide. "Ryu, were you serious?" he repeated an earlier question- 

A soft sigh escaped the demonic entity. "Why do you want to know?" 

"I'll answer your question when you answer mine." 

Another sigh and a shake of the head. Ryu smirked a little as he glanced at Tsuzuki. 

"You've learned. As to your question, yes, at the time I was serious. I would have slept with you. When I say I was desperate it doesn't bring across what I felt, Tsuzuki. You weren't just a quick roll in the hay for me. I wanted you at my side because you were so much like me. I firmly believed that you would understand, that you would..." 

He stopped, gazing out over the garden below once more. His hands clenched a little and the blood-red eyes tightened. 

"When you came to Meifu, I felt your arrival. It was like a ray of sunshine in my miserable existence. Your smile, your eyes, your very presence... you gave me such hope and warmth. I wanted to have you for myself. I know it's sick to think that way, but..." A shrug. "I am a pervert. Two millennia don't pass by without leaving marks on your soul. In my case, there are holes the size of the Grand Canyon." 

"You stopped," Tsuzuki remarked quietly. 

"Because I finally understood that you were not meant for me, Tsuzuki Asato. You gave me life, you gave me a reason to continue... not that I can die anyway... but you brought me back from another edge of insanity." 

Ryu smiled a little as he looked at him. 

"I owe you a lot, my friend. More than you ever owed me. Like I told you before, the debts are paid. There's nothing left." 

Tsuzuki studied the ancient being. He had tried to think of the life this man had led here, the loneliness, and it had turned his stomach, had boggled his mind. Two millennia without being able to leave, without more companionship than one servant and the few visitors who came here. 

"If you're worried about Rikugo... I don't plan on doing anything to threaten the best thing that happened to me - aside from your arrival. I am faithful, Tsuzuki. I swear I am," was the whispered addition. 

"I know that. I never doubted that." Tsuzuki smiled at the quizzical expression. "I never worried about it. Anyway, Rikugo's his own person; it's his private life. His decision, too. And I think you're good for each other." 

Ryu's eyes widened a little. Tsuzuki knew it sounded like a blessing and in a way it was. Then a playful smile crossed his lips. 

"Was I ever close?" the demon teased. 

Tsuzuki tilted his head. "Yes, once." 

"Oh?" 

"After Kyoto. Here, in this Palace. When I saw Muraki, the illusion of him anyway." 

Ryu's eyes sobered, his whole expression did. 

"You could have had me back then. I wouldn't have struggled or tried to run. I was too exhausted, I just wanted to rest." 

Tsuzuki pulled his knees up, wrapping his arms around them. The memories of that day were still burned in his mind. 

"I would have given everything, my body, my soul, to forget. Even for a brief moment." He smile darkly. "I would have slept with you, Ryu. You could have had me... but you didn't take me. You held me, but you didn't..." 

There was a sharp hiss and suddenly Ryu was before him, grabbing his twisting hands, red eyes burning into his violet ones. 

"Stop that!" At Tsuzuki's flinch he gentled his tone. "Stop it, please! You were vulnerable back then, that I know. I also know I could have done everything and you would have said yes, but never ever believe I would abuse your trust!" 

He reached out and caressed one cheek in a tender gesture. Tsuzuki shivered under the touch. Not because of fear or revulsion. It was like back then, after Kyoto, throughout the masquerade. He felt the aura, so familiar, so much related to him. 

Demon calling to demon, he thought. 

And it wasn't really bad. He didn't fear it. It was soft and gentle and loving. 

"There is still that much honor in me left," Ryu whispered intensely. 

Tsuzuki met the serious red eyes, then he smiled a little. "There's more, Ryu. You're not as bad as you make yourself... and us believe it." 

The demon sat back, chuckling, the hand falling away. "You think you know me?" 

"Yes." 

Ryu shook his head, amusement in his eyes. 

"Enma-Daiou opened my mind to you." 

The demonic eyes snapped up, widening, then Ryu rocked back and hissed softly. "NO!" 

"He showed me your life, Ryu." 

Ryu started to tremble, stumbling away from Tsuzuki, and the shinigami rose. "No, no, no..." he whispered like a mantra. "Nononono..." 

"Ryu... please!" 

"How could he! He could this bastard do that!" the Count yelled. "He has no right...!" 

"No, he didn't. It was his last weapon against my decision to help you. He failed." Tsuzuki felt a dark smile of satisfaction rise on his lips. "He only strengthened me in my resolve to see this through." 

"Tsuzuki... what did you do?" 

Tsuzuki caught the suddenly shivering man and smiled calmly. "It's okay, Ryu. Everything's okay." 

Wide eyes looked at him; wide eyes so filled with disgust and anger and fear, it hurt the younger shinigami. 

"I know you and I trust you. I have faith in you and I know you are good for Rikugo. I trust you with myself, with everyone who is in your presence. Because I know that Ryu is not the Count." 

Ryu was breathing hard, pale as a sheet, and suddenly he closed his eyes, almost sagging into himself. Tsuzuki stepped forward and wrapped the slender man into an embrace. Taller than him, he was still just as thin and wiry, and he felt the tremors rippling through the body. He caressed a hand over the slender back and smiled as Ryu carefully held on to him. 

"Thank ... you..." Ryu managed. 

Tsuzuki pressed a little kiss to the temple closest to his lips. "You have nothing to thank me for." 

Suddenly the slender form stiffened and Ryu pushed back, red eyes narrowing. 

"Enma... showed you my past as a last weapon against what decision!" he demanded. 

"I made a bargain for your freedom. Well, temporary freedom." 

Tsuzuki hadn't believed that Ryu could pale even more. "W-w-what?" he whispered. 

"You can leave the Palace for forty-eight hours in a row. You can go and see Rikugo in GensouKai, or you two can look around Meifu." Tsuzuki smiled widely. "Isn't that great?" 

The other man swallowed hard. "But... someone has to be here..." 

"Yep. Me." 

"What!" 

And Tsuzuki told him the details of the arrangement. Ryu looked like he had been run over by a bus. His eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open, and Tsuzuki felt the tell-tale aura flicker. 

"No. By the Powers, no! Tsuzuki! How... how could you do this? You idealistic fool!" the master of the Palace finally yelled. "How could you sell yourself to him? It's what he wants! He's playing you!" 

"No, he isn't," Tsuzuki replied calmly. "And it's a done deal." 

"I'm not going anywhere!" 

"Ryu..." 

"I'm staying! I can't do that to you, Tsuzuki! I can't leave you here and have fun somewhere else...!" 

"Ryu..." 

"Rikugo knew what he was getting when we got together! We can live with it. I can live with it. I won't let Enma run his little games with you, too!" 

"Ryu!" 

The demon stopped, startled, blinking once. Tsuzuki felt the darkness inside him whisper softly, roused by his emotions. 

"Ryu, I made that deal because of his little games! I won't allow him to control you! I won't allow him the satisfaction of... of... taking control of you like this again! This is your freedom and I want you to use it!" Tsuzuki almost yelled, his voice raised now. "Even if I have to kick you out of here! By force!" 

"But... your cases," Ryu argued weakly. 

"We'll make this work," was the promise. 

"Tsuzuki..." 

"We will make this work!" he repeated firmly. 

The dark-haired demon sank onto the roof, visibly shaken. "You're such a fool..." 

Tsuzuki crouched down beside him, touching one shoulder. "No, Ryu. I'm sick and tired of the manipulations. I'm fed up with his games. He has you in his hands, but once in a while, for forty-eight hours, you and Rikugo can truly be like all of us." 

Ryu screwed his eyes shut, the slender body starting to tremble. "Oh, Gods, Tsuzuki..." 

He wrapped his arms around the ancient being, felt the increasing tremors, and to his only moderate shock he heard the first dry sobs. 

Two millennia without freedom. 

Two millennia... 

So damn long. So thrice-damned long! 

As Ryu had stated, Rikugo was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and Tsuzuki would see to it that Enma wouldn't destroy this. 

° ° ° 

Rikugo looked at him as if Tsuzuki had lost his mind. Well, maybe he had. 

:You have: Touda snarled, still not very happy about the whole deal. 

:Touda: he murmured gently. :I told you it'll be okay: 

There was an angry huff. 

"Tsuzuki..." Rikugo finally said. "Why...?" 

"I told you: because I want you two to be happy. I don't want Enma to win this one." 

"But... the price..." 

"I don't mind spending a day or two at the Palace." 

As long as there were no shadowy monsters wearing the face of Muraki... 

Touda's presence increased at the thought of the one person who scared... terrified... Tsuzuki more than any devil or demon from Hell. They had seen neither hide nor hair of the doctor ever since he had disappeared, taken away in a flash of white light, but Tsuzuki knew he wasn't dead. 

Because Hisoka still carried the curse. 

:I'm fine: he whispered and hugged his shikigami briefly. 

:Sure you are: was the tender rumble. 

"Asato," Rikugo drew his attention back to him, now standing in front of the smaller shinigami. 

Those black eyes were filled with awe, with warmth, with love, and so much worry. Tsuzuki smiled at his friend, resting a hand on the robed chest. 

"I'm happy for you. I'm happy for Ryu," he said softly. 

The astrologer wrapped his arms around his master and pulled him close, resting his chin briefly upon the tousled strands of hair. "Thank you, Asato." 

"You're welcome." Tsuzuki briefly reveled in the warm aura of his shikigami, then pushed reluctantly away. "Now... how about you two start making plans?" His eyes twinkled. "Ryu's never seen anything outside the Palace. You've got a lot to catch up to." 

Rikugo chuckled and nodded. "Yes, he does. We both have, actually. And I think we'll start with a few beautiful places in Meifu." 

Tsuzuki grinned widely. "Great!" 

Black eyes regarded him steadily and Rikugo smiled softly. "Yes. I'll never be able to repay you for this, Tsuzuki. Thank you." 

Tsuzuki just shrugged, suddenly looking a little bit self-conscious. 

Touda rumbled his continued displeasure, but there was nothing he could do. And he had been there, with Tsuzuki, had helped him. 

:Everything will be fine: Tsuzuki assured him. :Everything: 

tbc... 


	4. Chapter 4

Ryu stood in front of the mirror, staring at himself. Red eyes reflected in the surface, red with a black pupil, sitting in a perfect face, with a perfect complexion, surrounded by tousled, pitch-black strands. He was wearing a white shirt, the first buttons open, and black pants. The matching coat lay on the ground, thrown there in a moment of frustration. 

Today was the day.

His first day outside these walls.

And I've got nothing to wear, he thought with faint amusement.

What a cliché.

But he didn't. Not really. He had tons of clothes, from all eras, from all cultures, but they were more befitting of a grand reception or a masquerade, not a... date.

He smiled a little and the pale features softened.

His first real date. He was going out with the man he loved.

Ryu shook his head and turned away from the mirror. He didn't know what to look like, only what not - the Count. The Count would stay here, back in the Palace, and only Ryu would go out and have fun.

The well-known presence of his lover entered the Palace and like a missile, Rikugo homed in on him, very much aware where he was. Ryu smiled as the tall blond entered his chamber and Rikugo placed a kiss on his lips.

"Ready?" he asked and there was an almost child-like eagerness in his voice.

"Yes and no. I've got no idea what to dress like."

"Like yourself?" Rikugo suggested.

"But... who am I? I've been the Count for two thousand years, Rikugo. I... who am I when not him?"

Strong fingers carded into his hair, brushing over his scalp. "You look just fine as you are now, Ryu."

He glanced at the simple outfit.

"And where we're going, you've got no one to impress."

"Oh?"

Rikugo smiled. "Yes. I'm already in awe of you as it is," he murmured and ran a caressing hand over his arm.

"You are?" There was wonder in his voice, emotions, doubt...

"Yes. Very much." Rikugo kissed him softly. "Come on... let's go."

"Uhm, I just want to talk to Tsuzuki, okay?"

"Of course." Another kiss was placed onto his lips, then Rikugo left.

As did Ryu, leaving the jacket on the ground as he walked through the vast corridors and hallways to where he knew Tsuzuki was. The shinigami was in the library, gazing at the endless rows of books, clearly impressed.

"You going?" he asked, shooting Ryu a brilliant smile that, only a few months ago, would have melted the man's heart. Now it was just a warm rain on his soul.

"Yes. You okay?"

"Sure, no problem. You go and have fun."

Ryu hesitated, then nodded. "Thanks, Asato."

Another beaming smile. Ryu left the Palace no five minutes later and the moment he was down the stairs and didn't encounter the barrier, something inside of him started to tremble.

Enma's name...

It was real... it was for real...

There was a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. He looked into the black eyes of his lover, swallowing.

"Want to go for a ride?" Rikugo asked, smiling.

"R-ride?"

"Or should I say flight? I'm a dragon after all."

He gaped at the blond astrologer, who smiled more.

"I take that as a yes. Hop on."

And with it he transformed smoothly into his dragon self, the brown dragon gazing down at the demon with amused, red eyes.

This had to be a dream, Ryu thought frantically as he settled on the neck. A good dream. A very good dream.

Please don't let me wake up now...!

Huge wings unfurled and the dragon pushed himself off the ground, Magic and muscles worked, bringing him higher into the air, and the wind nipped at Ryu's hair as he clutched the long mane, legs locking so he wouldn't fall off. Beneath him he could see the Palace, growing smaller and more distant.

He was free.

He was flying and he was free.

For the next forty-eight hours he would be someone else.

° ° °

He looked into the azure sky, watched the clouds pass by, listened to the birds sing their songs, and he felt the grass underneath his skin. There was a sweet-earthy smell in the air and if he listened closely, the breeze moved the branches and the leaves rustled gently. Sun played over his exposed skin, warming it, heating it up nicely.

A shadow blocked the sun and he blinked lazily up into the handsome face with its onyx eyes and white-blond hair. Strands of that silky mass fell forward, framing Rikugo's face, and Ryu reached up, playing with it.

"Enjoying yourself?" the astrologer murmured.

"Very much."

And he did. They had come here, to this perfectly remote place with its small lake and gently sloping hills, with its faraway mountains and the spring green grass, the trees of a small forest and the chatter of insects and birds... and Ryu had felt his soul unwind, relax...

They had gone for a swim in the lake. Nothing extraordinary, but he had never been able to do that before. Well, before he had been sent here for punishment, to live at the Palace. In his former life he had learned to do so. He could swim.

Skinny dipping, testing the waters, playing around, and finally, two strong arms closing around him, a hot mouth on his, and the clearly defined form of his lover melting against him. They had made love on the shore, cleaning up in the lake afterwards, drying in the sun, and making love again.

One of Rikugo's hands ran along his side and he stretched like a lazy cat, feeling like purring. The shikigami smiled and leaned forward, nibbling at his lower lips, lapping at his mouth and finally closing his lips over Ryu's, and the demon groaned softly.

"So... want to see some more sights?" Rikugo murmured.

"I like what I've seen so far..." he teased.

A chuckle answered him. "Good. I wish I could show you Tsuzuki's workplace, but I guess that's a bit soon."

Ryu nodded. Not because of Ryu, but because of the others. They didn't know who he was, what he looked like, and he wanted to keep it that way. Only a select few knew about his true appearance anyway, and it would stay that way.

"One day," he only replied. "I would love to see the library. It must be incredible."

The astrologer nodded, never stopping the caresses. "There's a nice little place where I planned we can spend the night, too."

Now there was a seductive look if Ryu had ever seen one. "You're insatiable," he teased.

"Coming from your mouth, that's a compliment."

He laughed and tangled his fingers in the long hair. "It is, Rikugo. I love you. Thank you for everything."

"Hm, wasn't me. It was Tsuzuki."

"And I thanked him already."

Sandy eyebrows rose. "Oh? Hopefully not the same way."

Ryu gave him a mock scowl. "Rikugo..."

A smile stopped him. "I know. I trust you. You know that." Another kiss was bestowed onto his lips. "Go?"

He nodded, rising with his lover, both men still very close, caressing each other, trading little nips and kisses. Ryu breathed in the sunwarmed scent of the blond, wondering for the umpteenth time what fate had finally intervened and given him this man. Fingers raked through his tousled strands, so pitch-black and a complete opposite to the almost white hair of his lover. They were opposites in so many ways, but deep down inside they shared something, and it was this something that had gotten them together.

Slipping into his clothes, he smiled.

This little something and someone special. Tsuzuki Asato.

_I owe you_, he thought faintly._ Forever. Nothing can ever repay what you did for me, Tsuzuki. Nothing._

° ° °

Tsuzuki had never really spent much time at the Palace. Sure, throughout the parties and the fateful evening of the masquerade, but he had never been anywhere outside the official reception areas.

Today was different.

Today he could explore.

He knew part of the layout from the previous visits and he had seen the basement with its collection of porn - which was no longer. Ryu, after his rage and the following destruction of parts of this place, had never replaced it. That, more than anything, told Tsuzuki how serious it was between the two men. Ryu was coming more and more to the surface while the Count was being banished into the depth of the fragmented soul.

Tsuzuki smiled as he walked past the many rooms, peeking inside now and then. He was happy about events. So much good had happened, even if it had been born out of suffering and pain.

Watson had served him something to drink and had then gone off to do... whatever Watson did. Tsuzuki shrugged and entered the next room. It looked like a reading room, complete with a fire place, a balcony hidden behind French doors, and held in the ever-present luscious style of the whole place. A few things had changed since the last reconstruction. The outside had remained the same, but inside... those were tiny things and knowing that the Palace was bound to Ryu, that his mind shaped the rooms, told Tsuzuki about more changes inside the ancient being.

Good.

So very good.

It was twelve hours after the beginning of his 'shift' that Tsuzuki noticed the growing unease. It was like something was watching him, keeping track of his every move, and as the hours passed by, the feeling increased.

But he was alone.

Completely alone.

Aside from Watson, of course, and the candles. He had checked on them a few times, but everything was fine. The books were being written, the candles burned, and whenever one died, a new one would light up somewhere else. He knew that those candles meant lives, that perishing lights meant death, but there was nothing he could do.

Tsuzuki sighed and shook his head. As much as he wanted happiness, as much as he understood the never-ending circle of life and death, as much as he knew what he was and what he was supposed to do, he rarely accepted it. He just had to live with it.

And something flickered across the edge of his vision.

He flinched and turned, wide eyes searching the shadows.

There was nothing.

He was alone.

A shiver passed across his back and he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pants, quickly leaving the room. Outside it was already growing dark and he should get something to eat. Maybe he was just hungry.

Yes, that was it.

And the shadows danced, whispering.

Tsuzuki stopped, gasping softly, trying to pierce the darkness that was encroaching.

Something was there.

It whispered.

It was a voice.

"You killed me."

He swallowed hard, trying to suppress a whimper.

It was an illusion! He knew it was one. Like the last time...

Tsuzuki hurried down the corridor toward the stairs. He would go to the dinner room, have Watson prepare him something, with a wonderfully sweet dessert...

"Tsuzuki..."

And the voice was so close. So enticing, wooing, sweet and...

"Muraki!"

Silver eyes glowed in the dimmed lights and pale fingers reached for him.

Tsuzuki cried out in terror as his worst nightmare, the most primal one he had, touched his cheek, cold fingers sliding over his skin.

"NO!"

He stumbled back, connecting with the wall, and scrambled along it to the stairs.

"No, no, no! You're an illusion..."

"I am as real as you are. I am inside you, Tsuzuki... Asato..."

Power churned, called by instinct to defeat a creature he was terrified of like no other.

And then there was a warm embrace, inside and out. There was a gentle presence, black silk, cool and reassuring.

:Tsuzuki: Touda whispered intensely.

He clung to his shikigami, groaning as the shadows dissolved, as nightmares receded.

:Are you real?': he asked weakly.

A smile was the answer. :Very.:

Tsuzuki closed his eyes, sagging against the more muscular form, taking strength from Touda's physical presence.

:You probably set off every alarm in Meifu: he murmured.

:I don't care:

Tsuzuki smiled slightly, then inhaled deeply, pushing away. Golden eyes regarded him critically, Touda's arms still around him.

"I'm okay."

"No, you're not."

Dark brows drew down. "It was a shadow, Touda."

"It was Muraki. It was your mind playing with your fears."

Tsuzuki felt his insides clench. "No..."

"Tsuzuki..."

"I can do this, Touda! I can!"

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

The Palace was no living, breathing being as such. It was a creation of magic, of power, and as eternal as Enma and Meifu itself. It wasn't aware, but it was... there. It pulsed with the lives of the candles, unable to live on its own, without them, and it existed together with its master. 

The Count had always been aware of the Palace on some level, and he had used its recreative powers, its connection to him, to shape the rooms and create new styles.   
Even now, away from the massive building, Ryu was aware of it. Not consciously. Never consciously. But he felt it. And he felt the first spike. 

It had him alarmed, it had him worried, and as the hours passed by, the pulses increased. 

Something was happening. 

Something was wrong. 

And Tsuzuki was alone. 

Rikugo had finally quietly offered to fly him back and he had taken him up on that offer. 

The scene in front of him told him all he needed to know. Tsuzuki was pale as a sheet but his expression spoke of determination. Eyes glowed with a fire Ryu had always admired from far, a fire that had drawn the eternal being to this young shinigami like nothing else ever had. 

"Tsuzuki..." 

Touda's voice was gentle, calming, and he was holding his master in a protective embrace; full body contact. He was stroking over his back, his head, his shoulders, face against his master's head. Tsuzuki appeared so thin and small within that powerful embrace, Touda's much broader frame dwarfing his master. 

"I can do this, Touda!" Tsuzuki whispered harshly. "I can!" 

"You're hurting yourself." 

"It was just... a shadow. I know nothing I see in here is real! It's just..." 

Touda pulled him closer again as he shuddered. "I know. I know, Tsuzuki." 

_I never should have left_, Ryu thought desperately. _My fault... What did I do to him?_

The masquerade came back to mind, the night when he had tried to help Tsuzuki forget all his pain for a while, to lose himself in the fun and games of the dance. Instead Tsuzuki had been confronted with the power of the palace in the shape of a shadow of his past. Muraki, a ghost and nothing else... it had tormented the young shinigami and nearly driven him over the edge. 

_I never wanted that_, he moaned silently. _Never! I would never want to hurt you, Asato. Your existence means everything to me._

"I'm not giving up," Tsuzuki continued, voice hard. "I won't let him win! It's Ryu's only chance and I won't give up already!" 

"Asato..." Touda started, but Tsuzuki shook his head. 

"No! It's a game Enma plays and I refuse to be a pawn! He has the chance to leave when I'm here and I'm not going to cower! It's his only chance! Their only chance! He deserves happiness..." 

"This life, in this palace, is his punishment," the fire shikigami said softly, cupping his master's chin to make him meet his gaze. "I doubt happiness figures into it." Golden eyes met violet ones and Touda smiled softly. "I know punishment, Tsuzuki." 

"But... just a little happiness..." Tsuzuki whispered, voice rough. "They both deserve it..." 

Touda was silent, then sighed. "Yes, we all deserve happiness and mine was serving you. But my sentence was not put upon me by Enma-Daiou." 

Violet eyes grew hard as steel and Ryu unconsciously held his breath, almost taking a step deeper into the shadows from where he was watching. 

"I should have taken my chance then!" Tsuzuki snarled. 

"Tsuzuki..." 

"He wanted me to fight him! He was asking for it!" 

No! The Count felt his face drain of blood. No, no, no! Tsuzuki couldn't have... The deal he had struck had been enough already, but if he heard this right... Tsuzuki had nearly fought Enma-Daiou over him? 

"He's playing a game, Touda! He's waiting for me to fail and I won't let him win! Ryu deserves this! He deserves what little freedom he can get!" 

"How do you know?" the serpent asked. 

"Because nothing anyone could ever do would warrant this punishment!" Tsuzuki cried. "Not even Muraki's deeds! No one! He made a mistake and he has to pay for it with eternal punishment! It's wrong! All of this is wrong, locking him up in here!" 

"You gave him a little freedom," Touda agreed, "but the price..." 

"I can do it!" Tsuzuki insisted. 

Ryu stepped forward, out of the shadows, drawn to the young shinigami like he had been so often before. He didn't care that Touda saw him without his mask, saw the real him, saw the red eyes and felt the demon's aura. 

"Tsuzuki, no," he whispered softly. "No. You can't do this. I can't let you." 

Those inhuman eyes met his own, glowing with an inner strength few ever saw. "No! Enma agreed to the bargain and I'm not backing out! I know the palace can make you see things..." 

Ryu reached out, cupping the narrow face, smiling sadly. Touching Tsuzuki like this... His dream, his life, his wonder. But his love was held by someone else. Someone he wanted to be with, but he knew that it could never be. 

Happiness was for other people. 

Tsuzuki's eyes hardened even more as Ryu whispered the last words out loud. 

"That's where you're wrong. And I'll fight for it. I'm not going to give in!" 

"Tsuzuki..." the Count tried again, shaking his head. "Don't do this. Not for me... please..." 

"You deserve it," the shinigami repeated firmly. He caught the hand cupping his face. "I know you do." 

"You don't know anything about me." 

"I know enough." 

"You already put yourself up for a life sentence by trusting me to return when I leave!" Ryu almost yelled at him, desperate to make the young man understand. "If you stay here, it'll be hell for you. The palace doesn't simply stop projecting." 

"No, but I can learn to bear it." 

"No... that's so wrong, Asato. So terribly wrong..." 

But the violet eyes didn't soften. They stayed hard and unrelenting. "I made a deal," Tsuzuki said coldly, stepping out of the embrace Touda still loosely had around him. "I can manage. I'm not a scared child!" 

Ryu swallowed and glanced at the shikigami who had appeared in his Palace. Touda's eyes were cold, hard, and there was no sympathy for him in that expression. The hell serpent was only worried about his master, and Ryu knew that in Touda's eyes, he was to blame for the current situation. 

"Leave," the demon only said tiredly. "I'm back. You can go now." 

He turned away from the gentle aura of the shinigami he needed so much; yes, he still did need Tsuzuki's presence. Like balm on his soul... 

"But... it's only been a few hours!" Tsuzuki protested, running after him. 

Ryu shook his head. "I'm not going out again. Leave." 

"Ryu..." 

"Please, Tsuzuki. Leave." His words were soft, almost lethargic, and he felt so incredibly tired. 

"No..." Tsuzuki whispered softly. "We can try again. Okay? I'll be back and we'll try again." 

Ryu shook his head. "Just go," 

He felt the serpent's aura flare a little, felt it envelop Tsuzuki, and suddenly the two presences were gone. Ryu gazed sightlessly up the stairs, eyes swimming. 

_I tried._

_I failed._

_And in the process I hurt him again._

_I'm so sorry..._

"Ryu?" a voice whispered and gentle hands touched him. 

Part of him had felt Rikugo arrive, had recognized him instinctively, and he wanted so much to sink into the offered warmth. But he couldn't. 

"I need to be alone," he whispered, not looking at his lover, his back still turned to him. 

"I understand," came the soft reply. 

He swallowed hard and started to ascend the stairs. 

He had failed. 

And Enma-Daiou had won. 

° ° ° 

Hisoka knew what had gone on and he knew what kind of deal Tsuzuki had made. At first he had been speechless, then he had yelled at his lover for being so stupid, and then he had looked into those deeply violet eyes that spoke of so much conviction - and he had yelled some more. Sometimes he thought that Tsuzuki was too gullible. He wanted happiness for others and he tried to help. 

Hisoka sighed and looked at the man currently standing at the window, staring out into the rising winds. The afternoon had started with clouds, wind had come in, then a few drops of rain, and finally the never-ending strings of water coming down from the gray sky above. 

Tsuzuki was a slender shadow against the window, dressed in black slacks and a rumpled shirt, the tie undone and hanging listlessly around his neck. 

By now it was dark outside and the wind rattled at the windows now and then. It wasn't a storm yet, just... rain and wind. Hisoka didn't need to be an empath to know that Tsuzuki's emotions reflected that weather. 

Dark. 

With guilty underlining the storm. 

With the rain of self-loathing beating against a shield that tried to hide his disappointment, his resentment, his anger. He tried so much to keep it from Hisoka, not to bother the young empath with the rampaging emotions, but it was a losing battle. 

Like a thunderstorm it raged over Tsuzuki's mind and soul. 

He hadn't made it through the forty-eight hours. Seventeen and he had collapsed under the stress of what the Palace had thrown at him. 

Now he was miserable. 

Feeling guilty. 

Blaming himself for what had happened. 

_Only you_, Hisoka thought as he approached the man. _Only you. You care so much about everyone... you want to help... and it tears you apart to fail. You hurt because others hurt; you want happiness and all you get is more pain._

He placed a hand against the small of Tsuzuki's back and felt waves of that anxiety, of that guilt and blame, rise against his shields. He had gotten a lot better with those personal shields, almost perfect now, and he easily pushed the emotions of others away. With Tsuzuki it was different. He loved the man, deeply, without reservations, and he wanted to help, and that showed in his wavering shields. He wanted to feel him, wanted to experience him, and though the positive emotions were like balm and a much-needed caress, the negative ones were harder to bear. 

"I failed him, Hisoka," Tsuzuki murmured, eyes still on the outside. 

"No, you didn't." 

"I knew there would be shadows. I knew they were illusions. I knew it all. I failed." 

"Asato, that's stupid. You, more than any one of us, are sensitive to the candles and the Palace." 

"And Enma knew it. He made that deal knowing I would fail," 

Tsuzuki's voice was almost monotonous. 

"I did. I failed. Ryu's trapped in that place and he can't go out because I'm so... so... easy!" 

The last word was spat and Hisoka felt a spike in those emotions. He wanted to withdraw his hand, but he forced himself to keep the touch there. 

"You're not easy, Asato. Believe me. I'd know. You're the most complicated man I've ever met. You're compassionate and warm. You're powerful and you can be cold. You're very... empathic, and you want to help." 

Amethyst eyes suddenly met his and Hisoka saw the power in there, the tongues of dark flames dancing in their depth, entwined with the memories of the nightmare. 

"I let it get me," Tsuzuki whispered harshly. "I gave in. I'm easy!" 

Hisoka whirled the man around completely and grabbed him by the upper arms. Emotions skittered over his shields like frightened beetles, hissing and whispering, but he ignored them all. 

Tsuzuki stared at him, slightly shocked by the move. 

"Hisoka?" he stammered. 

"You listen to me, you moron! You're not easy, understood? You went through so much and came out alive! You are strong. So much stronger than anyone of us could ever hope to be! You are powerful and... and... you did what you had to do, faced down Enma-Daiou himself and you won! This was your first stay at the Palace, completely alone. Something was bound to happen!" 

"Well, it did," the older shinigami muttered with a self-hating tone to his voice. "I lost it. Ryu's refusing to go out ever again. Rikugo..." There was a soft sigh. "I wanted them to be happy, Hisoka..." 

The emotions changed and Hisoka recognized them. Disappointment coupled with failure, and the inherent need to help. 

_You're a shinigami. You bring death. But you want to help, to ease the burden, to bring happiness._

That contradiction in a man who was a walking riddle had attracted Hisoka to this person from day one. Despite the fight he had put up, despite what he had said about Tsuzuki, despite everything he had constructed as a front, he hadn't been able to turn away. He had looked into the amethyst eyes, felt those turbulent, contradicting emotions, had seen the display of power, and he had known that this was him. His partner. No one else. 

"I know," he now said, voice softening. "And you've got the hardest head I know. You can be stubborn. So be stubborn!" 

It was this stubbornness that made me fall for you. Hard. It was this stubbornness that wore down my shields. It was you, your iron will and your stupid smiles and hugs and this... this silly puppy dog expression whenever I agreed to do something with you... It was you, Asato. You can do this to someone. 

"Go to him, talk to him, kick him out if necessary, but the next time we've got a weekend or two days off, don't stop outside those gates!"   
Tsuzuki blinked, then suddenly a slow smile crossed the pale lips. Hisoka let go of his lover's upper arms, but his hands were caught and he was pulled close before he could step away. 

"Thank you." 

Hisoka said nothing, just held him. "And if you want company, I'll be there," he simply whispered. 

Tsuzuki hugged him tightly as an answer. 

The emotions quieted, grew less sharp, calmer, like a gentle sea lapping against a shore. Hisoka waited a few more moments, then let his shields down a fraction, soaking up the warmth. He closed his eyes, relaxing into his lover's embrace. 

tbc... 


	6. Chapter 6

The experiment had failed. 

The lab mouse was back in its cage. 

Ryu smiled humorlessly at that analogy because it was so right. He was Enma's lab mouse, someone to be used, someone who had a function, but freedom was... not for him. 

They had tried. 

It hadn't worked. 

He should have known, he thought darkly. He should have remembered Tsuzuki's reaction to the Palace and its illusions. But in his happiness to gain what he had always thought unattainable and out of his reach he had forgotten. 

A strong presence joined him, hands coming to rest on his shoulders and slowly sliding down his arms. He had his arms wrapped around his upper body, as if he was cold, and somehow he was. 

Failure. 

Enma was probably laughing right now. 

"Ryu?" 

The gentle voice was like honey, smooth and rich and so... tender. Ryu leaned back against his lover, cursing himself for being so weak, hating himself for needing this one being so much. He had never needed anyone in two thousand years. Sure, he had wanted - but that was something else. He had desired Tsuzuki, desired the unattainable. It had never been real; there had never been a whisper of a chance. 

He had never yearned for a human touch like this. 

"Are you okay?" 

He gave a little broken laugh. "Me? You're asking the wrong person, Rikugo." 

"No, not at all. Are you okay?" 

He bit his lower lip. "Yes," he finally lied softly. 

Strong arms came around him and Rikugo rested his head against his shoulder. 

"Don't lie to me." 

"What do you want me to say?" he whispered. "That everything failed? Well, it failed! I'm back here!" 

But he had had a few hours away from this place. It had to be enough. He would feed off that experience for the decades to come, maybe even centuries. Maybe even eternity. 

He swallowed hard. 

"It was the first time for you and for Tsuzuki. Something was bound to happen. Next time..." 

"There won't be a next time!" he snarled and tore out of the embrace, whirling around to face the blond. 

"Ryu..." 

"No! This is it. This is all I could get and I'm thankful for it, but there won't be another failure!" 

"Then Tsuzuki's deal was for nothing." 

At the quietly stated words, the red eyes flared. "He shouldn't have made it in the first place! Not without asking me!" 

"Tsuzuki cares about you." 

"He's an idiot," Ryu hissed harshly. 

Rikugo's dark eyes were calm pools of acceptance. "Because he cares?" 

The master of the Palace swallowed hard. "Because he sets himself up for failure again and again. And I'm an idiot because I was swept away in that set-up. I wanted this so much, Rikugo... I wanted to be able to go out with you, but it all failed. It failed because... because I'm weak and Tsuzuki... is Tsuzuki. He was an idiot... so stupid... to think that he could last in here for two days. So stupid..." His voice trailed off and his shoulders slumped. 

The astrologer approached him again, reaching out carefully, and when Ryu didn't make any moves, he wrapped his arms around the slender figure. 

"You couldn't have stopped him even if you had wanted to." 

He laughed weakly. "True." 

They stood together for a long time, silent, Rikugo just holding his lover, and Ryu had his eyes closed, trying to ignore his thoughts. 

But he couldn't. 

Everything had failed. 

° 

That night their encounter was demanding and... rough. Rikugo looked down on the nude form of his lover, took in the expression of need, the shadows dancing in those inhuman eyes, and captured the swollen lips in another hard kiss. There was nothing gentle about their encounter, led by Ryu whose hands had tugged off the offending clothes. The demon had quite clearly shown him what he needed, and it wasn't the gentle loving of many times. 

Pushing the man against the nearest wall, kissing him senseless, then almost throwing him onto the bed, Rikugo knew what this was about. 

He wanted to forget. 

Needed to forget. 

And Rikugo had played along, nipping and licking and biting, leaving marks on the perfect skin, feeling the lithe form shudder, felt him respond quickly and with abandon. Ryu had radiated what he wanted and Rikugo had let himself get swept away by its force. The soft growls coming from his lover had stoked a fire inside Rikugo that the shikigami couldn't fight after a while. 

"You want me," Ryu had whispered, voice deep and dark and full of promise. "Take me. I want you. Take me..." 

It had been like a siren's call, worming itself under Rikugo's skin, shattering control. 

"Be careful what you wish for," he had whispered. 

"I no longer care," had been the rough reply. "Make me scream." 

They had communicated on two levels, but caught up in the heat and the friction, Rikugo had had no time to think about it. 

There had been little foreplay, just the furious kissing and fumbling, then he had pushed himself inside his lover, the body in his arms arching toward him with a rough cry. 

Rikugo had given in to what was needed; he had taken his pleasure in turn. Twice. Until the ancient being lay limp and barely conscious beside him, whispering words that were too soft to understand, but he heard the tone of voice. 

So sad. 

So abysmally sad. 

Red eyes were closed, the handsome face pale and glistening with sweat, and Rikugo's marks shone on his perfect body. Just like Ryu's were on the shikigami's. 

He had stayed with him, all eyes wide open, scanning, Seeing, and cursing softly in his mind. So much damage, so many scars and still bleeding wounds, and some of them had just started to heal when the failed experiment had torn them open once more. 

Stroking over the black hair, Rikugo let some of his energy seep into the exhausted soul, sliding over the ragged surfaces like a balm. 

° 

Ryu woke the morning after, blinking into the sun light streaming in through the open window, tasting the fresh air, and a little shiver ran over his skin. Rikugo was there, watching him, the black eyes filled with emotions the demon didn't want to ponder. 

But he responded to the tender kiss, refused to let the almost self-destructive need of last night swamp him again. Long-fingered hands caressed him, soothed his anxieties, and he wrapped his arms around his lover. Last night had been needy and wild, and he had let go, had wanted to just feel with an intensity that swept away everything else. Rikugo had responded, had given in, had given him that what he craved without asking. 

He loved him. 

What if Enma took him away, too? 

"He won't," was the low answer and Ryu winced as he realized he had spoken this fear out loud. 

"How do you know?" 

"He can't control my presence, Ryu. Not here. Not in this place. The Palace is outside Enma's jurisdiction. Even he has no power over who you allow inside." Rikugo smiled and ran a thumb over the deep lines in the young face. "As long as you want me here, I can come." 

Ryu stared at him, eyes wide, barely able to breathe. 

Yes, he was the master of the Palace of Candles. 

He controlled it... 

"I want you here," he whispered harshly. 

Rikugo's smile was warm and relieved. "And I want to be here." He nibbled at his lips. "How about breakfast?" 

He laughed softly. "Shower first." 

Those onyx eyes ran over his very naked form and appreciation shone in them. "Sounds just fine to me." 

For a moment the shadow of the failure was lifted from his mind, but Ryu knew he had lost his only chance to be free. 

There would never be a second chance. 

tbc... 


	7. Chapter 7

Tsuzuki had been shocked to hear about Ryu's decision. The Count hadn't even told him in person; he had heard it from Rikugo. 

Ryu was making himself scarce; unavailable except for emergencies. Watson was taking the calls or personal visits, skillfully steering everyone wanting to enter away. 

No one else in Meifu knew about this, no one aside from Hisoka, and his partner could keep secrets. What Tsuzuki did on his days off was his to decide. 

That he would walk into the palace of Enma-Daiou on a work day was his decision, too, but no one in his or her right mind would actually come here unannounced and confront their lord and master. Tsuzuki didn't care who or what Enma-Daiou was. 

He cared for his friends, and Ryu was a friend. 

So he had been harassing him since day one with his lecherous approach. 

So he had indebted him by granting Tsuzuki his wishes concerning specific candles or entries into the Book. 

So he had groped him once or twice. 

So he had made very ambiguous and not so ambiguous remarks. 

But that had been the Count, and Ryu... Ryu was the man behind the mask. He was the terribly injured soul who had been imprisoned in the Palace for two thousand years. He was the one who had been at Tsuzuki's side throughout the fever, who had taken care of him. And he had been the one who had opened up like a rarely blooming flower in Rikugo's presence. 

This was the man he was fighting for. 

"You set this up!" Tsuzuki yelled into the emptiness of the main hall. 

There were no servants, no sign of life, but he knew Enma was here. The part deep down inside that came from Hell, that had been born by a demon, could feel the powerful entity. 

"I did no such thing, Tsuzuki," a pleasant voice answered from out of the shadows. "We made a deal. Is it my fault you cannot uphold your end?" 

Tsuzuki grit his teeth. "You agreed to the deal because you knew I would fail, right? Otherwise I'd still be begging on my knees for Ryu!" 

A shadow detached itself from the deeper black and the expensively robed figure seemed to glide toward him. The smile on those perfect features set Tsuzuki off even more. 

He should be afraid. 

He should be cowering in the presence of the Lord of Hades. 

All he felt was revulsion. 

Despite the ethereal beauty, the pale skin and the midnight black hair that swung in perfect waves down his back, despite his handsome face and the exquisite way of dressing, Enma-Daiou was nothing more than a scheming devil in Tsuzuki's eyes. 

"Your effort was admirable. Too bad you can't make up for the first failure with a second attempt." 

Tsuzuki felt the power uncoil within himself, dark and dominant, and the idea of simply letting go of it was so sweet, so seductive... direct it at the source of his anger and wipe the arrogant half smile out of that bastard's face forever... And then another, more soothing darkness covered his soul, a warm presence that not quite extinguished the burning fury he felt. 

:Touda: he snarled. :Let me go: 

:Don't! Don't you see he's just provoking you? Do you want to play his game... again: 

Again. Yes, again. He had had a similar confrontation already and it had gotten him the deal. 

Enma regarded him with that damnable calm. The powers churned - and were caught once more. 

:Touda...: 

:Hush... Asato, please. You're still needed: 

Tsuzuki blinked as warm arms embraced him from behind, very solid and real, holding him and guiding him back to reality. 

"I don't remember allowing you to appear here, shikigami," the amused voice of Enma-Daiou cut into his thoughts. 

"I don't remember asking," Touda answered levelly, pulling Tsuzuki with him, out of the Lord of Hades' residence and therefore out of harm's way. 

It was easy to pull him completely out of Meifu and into GensouKai, especially since Tsuzuki wasn't resisting all that much. Finally away, the shinigami inhaled sharply, starting to tremble. Touda still had a firm hold on him, the golden eyes burning. 

"Thanks," Tsuzuki whispered shakily. 

"My pleasure. What were you thinking?" 

A rueful smile was the answer. "I don't know." 

"Idiot," Touda whispered, but there was no malice in his voice. 

Tsuzuki sighed and sank onto a near-by fallen tree. He ran shaky fingers through his tousled hair. Touda remained where he was, an impressive, black clad figure. 

"He knew this would happen. He knew I would see the shadows... and Muraki... and... that I would freak." 

Touda sat down beside him. "Tsuzuki..." 

"And I did. I freaked. I fear a man who has nothing on me but this fear... this terror. I've been an angel of death for over seventy years, Touda, and nothing ever scared me as much as this single human being... Enma knows and he used that knowledge. I doubt he can influence the shadows, but he knew what they would show me. I broke down and I failed. I failed Ryu and Rikugo... and myself. Whatever I do... it's never enough, Touda. Never enough. Never..." 

Touda grabbed his chin and forced him to meet the golden gaze. "Asato, you failed no one. And what you do is more than enough. No one expects more of you but yourself. It was your first time completely alone in that place." 

"And there won't be another because Ryu refuses to leave." 

The smirk was downright nasty. "And since when did that ever stop you?" 

"You sound like Hisoka." 

The serpent chuckled, caressing his cheek. "Maybe you should listen to those wiser than you are, Asato." 

Amethyst eyes flared with rightful indignation and a little smile graced Tsuzuki's lips. 

Touda grinned. "See?" 

A little laugh escaped the shinigami and he shook his head. "You're impossible." 

Touda's smile widened. "That's what fire shikigami are known for, my dear Asato." 

° ° ° 

Enma smiled, watching Tsuzuki shoot amethyst daggers at him as he was dragged out of the palace by his most dangerous shikigami, and then turned to retire to his private rooms. Closing the door of his chamber behind him Enma slipped out of his robe. 

"You do realize one day he will kill you," a soft voice said conversationally, and Enma glanced over his shoulder at the tall, slender figure sprawled on his bed. 

"He will have to stand in line." 

There was a chuckle. "Of course. I have the prerogative." 

"I can't wait to see you trying." 

"You love a challenge." 

This time it was Enma who chuckled dryly. "You're no challenge to me." 

"Am I not?" There was the clinking sound of metal chains. "Then why do you chain me to your bed... apart from the obvious, of course?" 

Enma walked over to the restrained man, smiling coldly. His eyes glinted as he took in the lithe figure, the flawless skin, without scars or blemish from prior injuries. 

"Because it pleases me." 

"I can't wait to see you on your knees before me, Enma. Your last breath will be mine." 

Enma's hand shot forward, burying itself in the tall man's hair and pulled his head back forcefully until the tendons in the other man's throat were stretched almost painfully. 

"Is that a threat, pet?" 

"No. A promise." 

Enma chuckled. "You do realize you're still mortal, don't you?" 

There was an amused glint in the other man's silvery eyes, and he smiled. 

"I will outlive you. I will hold your beating heart in the palm of my hand and enjoy your breaking eyes watching me crush it." 

Enma laughed humorlessly. "You say the sweetest things, pet." 

Then his mouth descended on the other man's lips, crushing them in a forceful brutal kiss, forcing the lips apart and ravishing the other's mouth thoroughly. Pulling back he released the silver hair, an unholy light shining in his black eyes as he looked down on the man. 

"You were talking about kneeling earlier, Kazutaka?" 

The fragile looking silver chains clinked softly as the other man looked up, starting to move languidly. 

"Yes... master..." Muraki said softly, as he kneeled in front of Enma on the bed, fingers trailing over the immortal beings thighs, everything but submissive. 

And Enma smiled. 

to be continued in Threshold 


End file.
